


A Welcome Interruption

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> August Drabble Challenge. The pairing is up to you; pick your favorite. :-)</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Welcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) August Drabble Challenge. The pairing is up to you; pick your favorite. :-)
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

The report needed to be completed that morning, and Craig had worked all night. As each hour passed, his mood darkened. This assignment landed on his desk at the last minute and he resented seeing nothing but his laptop all weekend. But more frustrating was his lover's absence; he missed his caring presence.

After a quick break to shower and change, Craig continued working only to be interrupted by the irritating ring of the phone. His gruff answer was quickly soothed by the soft and loving voice of his partner, all thoughts of statistics and spreadsheets vanishing from his mind.


End file.
